Girl Troubles
by Japple Jacks
Summary: Elphaba likes Glinda. Glinda likes Elphaba. Neither of them know how the other feels. So what happens when their friends decide to handle the situation? Gelphie.
1. Boq and the Library

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked, or else this would probably be in the musical somewhere...**

Elphaba stared through the wide window in the library. She was confused, nervous, anxious, and... Well one could say that the normally calm, cool, collected woman was a mixing pot of emotions. Her mind wandered to a certain woman she knew. Lost in deep thought, she hardly registered her surroundings.

Not until a warm hand settled itself on her shoulder and gave it a firm squeeze. "Hey, are you feeling alright? If you need to talk, I'm here for you."

Elphaba turned her head toward the speaker. "Hey Boq. How are you today?" She said with a smile. The munchkin let out a laugh. "Well I'm great. But I should be asking you that Elphaba." He collected a steady breath. "But really, are you sure you're alright? You seem withdrawn, and – dare I say it? – afraid of something. It's not like you, and if you need to talk to someone, I'm right here for you."

"Thanks Boq, but... It's sort of... um, well... It's embarrassing really." She blushed lightly and turned away. Boq gave a lopsided grin. "Wow, really? The great Eminent Thropp Third Descending embarrassed? Hmm, wonder what it's about?" He chuckled lightly which got him a playful smack on the arm.

"Oh, hush you. But, this is a very personal thing and you know how I am." The munchkin nodded, urging her to continue. "And well, could you..." She took a deep breath, "Couldyouhelpmewithgirltrouble?"

The last sentence was rushed but Boq understood every word.

"Sure but what kind of girl trouble? Like relationship kind of trouble or -." Elphaba gasped. "How did you know?" She quickly clamped a hand over her mouth. Her eyes went wide with worry. She had not just said that out loud. No. No, no, no, no, no. What would he think of her? He must now know that she liked... But maybe he didn't know who?

Boq smiled kindly. "This is about Glinda isn't it?" Elphaba's eyes grew wider, if that was possible. They were so wide that Boq started to become worried. He feared the worst. "I – but... How-You-When... what?!" Elphaba stuttered. "Whoa! Calm down there tiger. Yes, I know. Well, have known actually. It's painfully obvious to me. You're always different around her. But I'm not so sure that she's aware of your behavior. It's cute how you act around her." Elphaba merely stared at Boq. "So you're not repulsed or angry or... Did you just call me cute!?"

"Hehehe, yes I did. And no, I'm not repulsed. I don't care if you're a lesbian. You're one of my best friends. And I personally think that you and Glinda are perfect for each other. And of course I'll help you with your 'girl troubles.' I'll teach you what I've learned from dating Milla these past six months."

Elphaba was blown away. She had never expected to give herself away so easily. And she never would have imagined Boq to be this understanding or accepting. She was really comforted by his calm friendliness to her situation. "I- thank you Boq. This means so much to me. Thank you." Her eyes started to water. She bit them back while smiling at Boq.

"Glad I could help, Elphaba. Now come on, we have to get you ready." He stood up and Elphaba paused. "Ready for what?" Boq rolled his eyes good naturedly. "Well, didn't you just ask me for some help? We've got to get your 'girl troubles' solved, and I know just how to help." He pulled her up and dragged her towards the library's exit.

"Boq, should I be afraid?" Said munchkin merely smiled at the tall green woman and replied, "Not at all, Elphaba. Not at all." A somewhat evil laugh left his lips after he said this. Elphaba got the distinct feeling that she should be very, very afraid.

**Reviewers get cupcakes with pink and green frosting. Who wants one? You know you do.**


	2. Milla and the History Paper

**Disclaimer: Nope, Wicked still isn't mine. Drat.**

Glinda was startled from her history paper when she heard a knock on the door. She got up to answer it, hoping her friend had decided to show up. The door faintly creaked as she opened the door to reveal her friend standing there. "Hello Miss Milla, how nice of you to show up." She said with a smile. They hugged. "Well thank you for inviting me. Now, what exactly did you need help with? You know how terrible I am at Science..." she asked as Glinda ushered her to her fluffy, pink bed.

"Well um... Can I tell you something?" Milla stared. "Of course you can, Glinda, you know you can -" Glinda interrupted her, "Something top secret, something that no one else knows about. Can I trust you?" Milla put her right hand up. "Your secret is safe with me."

"Okay. It's about my crush. They don't seem to notice my attempts to get he- him. And I kind of need some help with... them." Glinda inhaled deeply. Hopefully Milla wouldn't ask her to specify this mystery crush of hers.

Milla regarded the situation. Then her lips curled up into a smile. "So, why do you need help with Elphaba?" Glinda's head snapped up to face Milla. "Wh-what? How'd you...? You...?" Glinda was at a loss for words. Milla did not just say that. How did she know? A look of pure horror graced her face.

Milla simply smiled at her. "Calm down dear, don't hurt yourself. I've had a suspicion that you like her like her. I love how you flirt with her. It's so adorable!"

"Am I that obvious? Do you think she even feels the same way? And you're not repulsed by knowing that I like her?" Glinda was shocked. _'How did Milla suspect that? I thought I was being stealthy...'_

Milla patted Glinda's hand and offered an encouraging smile. "Not at all dearie. I don't care if you prefer other women over men. I like you for who you are. You know, you two would make a cute couple." Glinda chuckled. "But what if she doesn't feel the same way? What will I do?"

"We won't let that happen. I have a fool proof plan that is sure to get her falling for you." An evil smile graced Milla's lips as she spoke. "You have a plan? Are you sure it will work?" Milla replied calmly, "Oh yes, it will. She won't be able to resist you." Glinda's sky blue eyes lit up at the prospect. A happy sigh escaped the blonde as she thought about her and Elphaba together, alone...

"Hello-o? Earth to Ga-lin-da! Are you there?" Milla snapped her fingers in front of Glinda's face. "Hmm, what?" Milla shook her head disbelievingly. "If you are going to keep spacing out, how will we ever execute our plan?"

"Your plan, actually." Glinda corrected. "Which begs the question, what is your plan anyway?" Milla answered her question with an eerie laugh and mischievous smile. "Oh, you'll see Glinda. You'll see. All in good time... Now, let's get started." She clapped her hands together then grabbed Glinda's hand and yanked her off of the bed.

"Milla, should I be concerned with what you're planning." Glinda was slightly afraid now. With Milla having a fool proof plan, or any plan at that, Glinda felt she should be wary of the fact. _'Oh, what is this feeling?'_

**What will happen next? What is Milla planning? Will Glinda get out alive? Who knows...**


	3. Boq, Milla, and the Plan

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Wicked, or else this would probably be in the musical somewhere...**

"What if we do this?" "No, no, this would be better."

"Sure, but could this work?" "Hmm... Maybe, but we should mainly stick to this."

Their waiter shot them a confused look as he passed by their table.

Boq let out a sigh and plopped his head onto the table. "Why does this have to be so hard?" Milla reached over to pat his hand. "I don't know honey, probably because we have so many brilliant ideas." He lifted his head up to look at his girlfriend and smiled. "We? You have all the ideas. And don't say otherwise. I wouldn't know what to do with Elphaba if you hadn't of cooked up that brilliant idea."

"You really do know how to charm a lady." Boq smiled at this comment and began to blush. "You're so cute when you blush!" Milla squealed. "Only you can make me, my dear." Boq replied. They held each others gaze.

"Okay, one chicken dish and one veggie stew. Enjoy." The waiter placed their dinners in front of them, careful not to place them on the papers that littered the table. "Refills?" Milla glanced at their cups. "Yes, thank you." The waiter grunted as an answer and filled their drinks up. He headed to another table he was working. Milla stared at the spot where the waiter had been, she was thinking intensely.

Boq cut a piece of chicken and tasted it. "This is good, want to try some?" He cut another piece off and offered it to her. This brought Milla out of her thoughts. "Huh? Oh, sure. Hey honey, I think I know the perfect plan. Hey, this is good."

Boq grabbed his spoon and reached over to try some of her soup. "Really? What is it? Mmm... That's good." He attempted to get another spoonful only to have Milla playfully swat his hand.

"Okay, so here is the plan..." They continued to plan in hushed whispers. As the waiter passed their table once again, he wondered why they were whispering this time. _'Heh, awkward, but a cute couple nonetheless.' _

They were scribbling down everything on the papers, filling in any margins and crossing out bad ideas. When they had finally decided on a sure plan, they started on a new piece of paper. The waiter walked up to their table and cleared his throat to get their attention. "Are you two finished?" They looked down at their empty plates. "Oh, yes." Boq replied.

The waiter smiled and laughed. "Want any dessert? Here's the dessert menu. I would recommend the chocolate lava cake, but that's just me. I'll be back in a few clock-ticks to take your order."

"Thank you." They replied in unison as the waiter left with their empty plates in hand. "Hmm, what do you want sweetie?" They studied the dessert menu, finally deciding to try this new lava cake the waiter had mentioned.

The waiter returned. "So, what'll it be?" Boq handed him the menu and answered, "One lava cake, please." The waiter nodded. "One lava cake coming right up." He scurried away to retrieve their chosen dessert. They chatted about Elphaba and Glinda and how cute of a couple they would make while they waited for their dessert.

"Alright, here you go. I brought extra chocolate sauce, just in case... Enjoy." He said as he placed the cake in front of them with two spoons and the extra chocolate sauce on the side. They started to devour the cake, pouring the extra sauce on it as they ate.

"That was good. This has been a terrific date, Boq. Thank you." She leaned in to him and kissed him. He kissed her back. "You're welcome, sweetie. Glad you liked it." He said as he paid the bill. They gathered their papers and thanked the waiter on their way out. "Have a good night you two." The waiter said as he watched them leave while holding hands. He smiled.

**I know, no Gelphie in this chapter. But just you wait.**


	4. Sorcery Homework

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Wicked, or else this would probably be in the musical somewhere...**

Elphaba turned in her wooden chair to face her petite blonde roommate. Said blonde was currently staring down her sorcery book in an attempt to extract the answers for the quiz coming up next Monday.

Elphaba smiled to herself and stood up, her joints popping as she did so. She walked over to Glinda's desk and kneeled down next to her chair to get a better look. "How's it going?" Glinda was startled when she heard this. "Huh? Oh, it's okay Elphie."

The green girl chuckled. "Well I hardly think you're going to find any answers if the book is upside down!" She pointed to Glinda's book. Glinda tried to hide her embarrassment. _'Darn...'_

You see, the blonde hadn't really been studying. She had been daydreaming about a certain green woman... And that daydream was really intense. She didn't want Elphaba to stop what she was doing...

"Glinda! Hello? Anybody home?" Elphaba snapped her fingers in Glinda's face. But Glinda didn't notice, she was spaced out and her eyes were glazed over. _'Oh my goodness... What are we going to do with you Glinda?'_ She thought as she shook her head.Elphaba put two fingers to her mouth and whistled to get her attention.

"Hmm, huh? What? Oh, hey Elphie!" Glinda smiled as her cheeks turned a rosy pink. Elphaba smacked her green hand to her forehead. "Oh my gosh, what is wrong with you? One minute we're talking, the next minute you're off in La La Land! Honestly Glin..." Her blush only intensified as she realized that she had spaced out while Elphaba was talking to her. _'I am so embarrassed.'_

"Eeep!" Glinda jumped when she felt someone holding her hand. She looked down to see Elphaba holding her hand. She looked at Elphaba questioningly. "What? It got your attention didn't it? Hehe... Glinda, there's something I have to ask you..." Elphaba fidgeted nervously.

Glinda's heart was beating faster. Not just because of the nearness of Elphaba, for she was kneeling down in front of her, holding her hand. No, but because Elphaba wanted to ask her something, and judging by her fidgeting, it must be something important. _'She's holding my hand! Yes! Yes, yes, yes! Wonder what she wants to ask...'_

Elphaba was trying to fight back the butterflies that had invaded her stomach and the nervousness she was feeling. And boy was she nervous! She was going to ask her crush a very important question. The blonde's answer would make or break Elphaba. She briefly remembered what her and Boq had talked about earlier...

_Flashback_

_Elphaba was walking towards the café to meet with her roommate. There were dozens of thoughts on her mind, and they all revolved around her roommate. Her beautiful, cute, sweet, sexy, hot roommate Glinda... She kept walking while lost in thought. Until someone grabbed her arm and pulled her to the side and into the bushes. "Hey, let go of me! You little – Oh. Boq, uh what are you doing?" _

_The munchkin merely raised a finger to his lips as a signal to be silent. He grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the front of the café and towards the back of it. He looked around cautiously, then turned to face the tall green woman. "Okay Elphaba, are you ready to hear the plan?" Said girl shook her head yes. "Alright, here's what you are going to do tonight..." While he whispered the plan into her ear, all she could do was nod in agreement, for there was no way for her to escape him._

"_Are you sure about this?" Boq flashed a peculiar smile. "Of course I am, Elphaba..." _

_End Flashback_

Elphaba mustered what courage she had and took a deep breath to prepare her for the worst. She looked up into Glinda's beautiful blue eyes. _"Here goes nothing...'_ She took both of Glinda's hands and looked at her. "Would you like to..."

**Hehehe... what will happen next?**


	5. The Question

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Wicked, or else this would probably be in the musical somewhere...**

**A/N: Sort of like Glinda's POV on the last chapter. Slightly different though... Sorry if it's confusifying!**

Glinda had been pretending to stare at her sorcery book. In reality, there was too much going on in her head for her to concentrate enough on the upcoming quiz. Elphaba and Milla were running through her mind. Especially what Milla had told her the other day.

_Flashback_

_Glinda had been sitting in the café waiting for Elphaba. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned her head to look at Milla. "Hello Milla. How are you today?" Milla smiled. "I'm fine, thanks. How about you? May I?" She gestured towards a seat next to Glinda. "Of course, I've been great."_

"_Want to go shopping? I saw this cute pink dress that I bet would be perfect on you." Glinda perked up when she heard the words 'pink' and 'dress'. "Sure, that dress sounds pretty!" Milla smirked. Now that she had Glinda's full attention, she could prepare her for the plan. She laughed inwardly._

"_Alright, well let's go! That dress is calling your name. Oh! And I saw a pair of shoes that would compliment the dress perfectly." Glinda's eyes went wide with excitement as she heard the word 'shoes'. Boy, was she ready to go now. Glinda jumped up out of her seat, grabbed Milla's hand and said, "Well, what are we waiting for? Take me to them!" _

_Milla wanted to laugh at Glinda's eagerness to buy new shoes. After all, Glinda did own the largest shoe empire in all of Oz. But she held it back if only for the sake of Glinda. "Alright, alright, pace yourself. This way..." The two of them headed toward the village outside of Shiz and went off in search of new clothes._

_End Flashback_

She looked down at Elphaba, who was kneeling down in front of her. Then she looked at their hands. Her heart started to beat faster. _'She's still holding my hand. Oh my gosh, oh my gosh. Squee!' _She carefully watched Elphaba. Then brown eyes met hers.

"Would you like to go on a date with me?" Glinda sat there, shocked. She never thought she would hear her say that. How she longed for the green girl to ask her that! Elphaba waited for an answer, but she was sweating lead bullets. She tried to stay calm. "Glinda?"

"Yes! Oh, yes I would love to Elphie!" She jumped up and pulled the green girl up with her. She hugged her. Elphaba was caught off guard momentarily. Soon she started to hug her back. Then she realized that Glinda had said yes... and she was hugging her. _'I swear there's a Hallelujah chorus somewhere... She said yes! Wooooo! YES!' _

"Great. I'll pick you up tomorrow at six. Since tomorrow is Saturday, we can have some fun..." Elphaba had a sly grin on her face. Glinda looked up at her. "Okay, tomorrow at six. What should I wear?" Glinda stepped away, much to both of their dismays, and struck a thinking pose. "Anything you would like my sweet, as long as it's comfortable."

Then, a thought struck Glinda in the head. _'Oh, I can wear those new clothes I got... I don't think Elphaba will be able to resist.' _A big mischievous smile crossed her face. Elphaba laughed. "Well, I'm glad you are excited." She went over to her desk to finish formulating formulas for forensics. Some science homework she was having a good time finishing. Glinda sat down at her desk to decide exactly what she would wear for Elphaba tomorrow.

Neither of them could wait for tomorrow evening. They were both excited and nervous. Elphaba hoped Glinda would like what she had planned. _'I couldn't have asked her without Boq egging me on. I have to thank him when I see him tomorrow.' _She would meet him tomorrow morning and finalize the details of the whole date and make the reservations.

Glinda was hoping that Elphaba would like what she was planning to wear. She would have to have Milla come over and help her. And she would have to tell Milla the good news. _'Maybe Milla could help me become simply irresistible...' _She couldn't wait.

They both went to bed dreaming of each other.

**Hehehe, no major cliffhanger of doom. Sorry about that last one...**


	6. Preparations

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Wicked, or else this would probably be in the musical somewhere...**

**A/N: Sorry I took so long to update. My writers block was bad and my computer hates me.**

**Please, don't hunt me down!**

Elphaba awoke early Saturday morning. She decided to go and met up with Boq. She left her sleeping roommate and headed towards the café. Boq was with Milla when she arrived. They had gotten some extra food in case she felt hungry. She scarfed the food down and thanked them for it.

Boq and Elphaba bid Milla farewell and left to go finalize details. They headed to the restaurant they had decided on. The Red Rose, a renowned place for couples to go for good food, great mood, and a romantic evening with their partner.

Elphaba went in to make reservations for six forty-five. When she walked out and met Boq, he clapped her back and gave her an encouraging grin.

While they were roaming around, someone else had other plans...

--

Milla watched as Elphaba and Boq walked away, laughing at jokes they were cracking. She smiled. _'My Boq is so sweet...'_ She looked to the clock and saw the time. "Eep, I should get going," she muttered to herself and headed off toward the girls dormitories.

When she got to the right door, she knocked a few times. The door flung open and Milla was quickly dragged inside. She heard the door slam closed behind her. She was then assaulted with a bone-crushing hug from a blonde girl.

"You came! Oh, thank you so much!" the blonde girl kept mumbling to herself as she flitted about the room. Milla watched with a confused look. _'Don't tell me Glinda's backing out. No way. That's not possible...' _As Glinda went past Milla she grabbed the blonde girl's shoulders and looked her in the eyes. "What has gotten into you Glinda?" The blonde looked away, then back again. "I'm afraid, Milla. I don't want to ruin this evening."

Milla looked at the blonde's face and she felt a stab of sadness for her. "Well you two get along fine while you're roommates, right?" at this the blonde girl nodded, "Then you two will have a ball tonight. Imagine you and her, so happy together. Don't worry, it'll be fine." She patted the blonde's shoulder.

"So, what are we going to do now?"

--

Elphaba and Boq were at a local bar. It had a very mellow atmosphere. They were drinking their ale and talking. Boq gave Elphaba some advice on how to behave on a first date, since she was so new to this dating thing.

While Boq was explaining something, he looked over to Elphaba. Her elbow was on the table while her head rested on her hand. There was a far away look on her face. Her day dream was really nice. She loved hearing Glinda say her name that way...

"Elphaba!" Boq shouted in her ear. She flinched and almost fell out of her seat. She looked at him, "What? What?" Boq sighed and put his head in his hands, "Sometimes Elphaba, I swear..." A confused look was on her face. "What happened Boq?"

"You were spaced out, Miss Thropp. About what I wonder?"

--

Glinda was ready to go. And she couldn't contain her joy. She was happy, oh so happy. She felt pretty, and witty, and... very joyous at the moment.

Milla just watched as Glinda danced around the room, joy seemed to radiate from her very being. _'Is that healthy? I mean, can someone really do that? Wow... Hope she's okay.'_ Someone yanked her off of her seat on the bed. "Milla dance with me!"

"Umm, I don't know if tha-" she was cut off when Glinda grabbed her hand and spun herself around under Milla's hand. Milla cocked her head to side and thought, _'She's acting very blonde at the moment.'_

**Cookies to anyone who can guess which songs are referenced here. Thank you for your patience, reviewers. People like you make an author oh so happy!**


	7. The Date, Part 1

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Wicked, or else this would probably be in the musical somewhere...**

Elphaba stood outside their dorm room door waiting anxiously. Well, nervously was more like it. She checked the pocket watch in her hand. _'It's 5:55... Argh!' _She kept playing with her shirt's cuffs. She then fixed her collar and smoothed out her vest. With one last look at the watch, she put it in her pants pocket.

Elphaba had on a black dress shirt with a gray vest. Her pants were black and she had her black boots on. She ran a hand over her braid. Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the door. Boy, was she nervous!

The door opened to reveal Glinda. She had on a pink dress that went down to her ankles. The strap went around her neck and showed off her shoulders and arms. The back was open down to her lower back. There were sequins over the dress that made it sparkle in the light.

Elphaba couldn't stop staring. Her mouth became dry and her palms started to dampen. _'Wow... She's beautiful.' _Glinda giggled. "Like what you see?" Elphaba smiled and replied, "You look lovely, my sweet." Glinda blushed a bit. "Thank you. You look quite dashing yourself."

"Thank you. Shall we?" Elphaba said as she offered her arm to Glinda. As she took it, Glinda said, "Of course, lead the way."

--

When they arrived at the Red Rose restaurant, they were seated immediately. They were in their own secluded booth. It was perfect for privacy.

"This is so fancy! Thank you Elphie." She leaned over and kissed the green girl on her cheek. Elphaba started to blush. Well, really she just turned a darker shade of green. Glinda giggled, "You look so beautiful when you blush." That just made her turn darker, almost to a forest green.

Elphaba decided to turn the tables around. "You really think so?" Glinda replied, "I know so." That made her smile. "Really? Because I thought that the most gorgeous thing in all of Oz is sitting right next to me." She looked over at Glinda, whose face was glowing with joy. _'She called ME that? Oh my goodness! And she asked me on a date! How can this evening be any better?'_

Their food arrived and they chatted and ate in comfort – and privacy. Elphaba got the bill while Glinda started on dessert - a gigantic slice of the restaurants famous chocolate cake. It was so big that they decided to share it. Not that either of them minded, of course.

Glinda looked down and saw some chocolate syrup. An idea popped into her head. She dipped her finger in it and smiled evilly. "So, what is your take on it? Glinda?" Elphaba looked over to see a very curious grin on her face. "Did you hear anything I said?" No reply came to Elphaba.

All of a sudden Elphaba got poked on the nose by Glinda. "What?" Glinda started to laugh. "What, what? What's so funny?" Elphaba asked in mock agitation. Glinda caught her breathe and said, "There's something on your nose." Elphaba gave her a questioning look. "Here let me get it for you." She reached for her nose and wiped it with her napkin.

Elphaba looked at her with an impassive face. "Chocolate syrup?" Glinda nodded and smiled innocently. Soon they both broke out into laughter.

"Are you ready to go, my sweet?" Elphaba said as she stood up. "Sure." Glinda stood up and linked their arms together. Elphaba smiled and they left the restaurant arm in arm. "Now, it's time for the next part of our date." Glinda squealed. "Oh! What is it?" Elphaba smiled, "You'll see soon, my pretty, you'll see."

While they were walking they heard a strange noise, almost like someone coughing. They shrugged it off and continued on, talking the whole time about everything and nothing.

--

Milla and Boq flinched when they heard Glinda squeal. They were hiding behind some trees just next to the restaurant. They had followed them hear and tried to spy on them while they were inside. They looked towards each other and smiled. Boq began to laugh, an evil laugh. He was so intent on it that he started to cough.

Milla slapped him on the back. He stopped and looked at her. She flashed him her sweetest smile. He returned it and they leaned in for a kiss. They were enjoying it so much they forgot to follow their prey. Ahem, friends. Boq fell down bringing Milla with him and they started to laugh.

They then noticed that they didn't hear Elphaba or Glinda. So they took off in the direction the two girls were headed.

**My apologies to you all. Hope you liked it. There is more to come!**


	8. The Date, Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked, or else this would probably be in the musical somewhere...**

Elphaba and Glinda strolled through the park. They were talking and laughing and enjoying each others company. While Elphaba was telling some joke, she inched her hand towards Glinda's and gently grabbed it. When Glinda felt this, she smiled and laced their fingers together. They smiled bashfully at each other and blushed. They both looked away and then back again.

"Over here." Elphaba guided Glinda to a tree. "Why are we- Oh, Elphie!" She saw a picnic blanket had been laid out. There were a couple of fluffy pillows on it. There were two glasses and a bottle of wine.

Glinda got settled with the pillows while Elphaba got the bottle open. She poured some in each glass and handed one to the blonde. Elphaba was overjoyed that the blonde was having such a great time with her. She sat there and was smiling to herself.

When Glinda turned to look at Elphaba, she noticed the green girl smiling. She got an idea, and grabbed the pillow that was next to her hand. "Heads up!" Elphaba snapped out of it, "Huh?" She got a face full of pillow. She fell back and stared at the pillow that clouded her vision. A green hand reached up to grab it as she slowly sat up. Her eyes quickly scanned the area for the mischievous blonde.

She stood up and gripped her pillow in one hand. "Glinda? Oh, Glinda? Where are you, my sweet?" All she received was a cricket's chirping. Looking around cautiously she headed towards the tree to go around it. She jumped to scare anyone behind the tree, but no one was there. "Huh. Where'd she go?" Then she felt something pound her back and made her stumble forward.

Glinda was giggling uncontrollably, she got Elphaba good. She dropped the pillow as she brought her hands up to cover her face. She was trying to think of where to hide from Elphaba, but was caught off guard when a green finger poked her shoulder. "You're it!" Elphaba took off running.

Once Glinda quickly caught her breath, she took off after Elphaba. Said girl looked back to see her date chasing after her. What she didn't see was the slight ledge in front of her that led to a slight grassy slope. She fell and landed without sliding down.

"Don't think you can get away that easily, Elphaba!" Little did Glinda know that Elphaba wasn't trying to get away at that moment. She tripped and knocked into Elphaba, and then they started to roll down the grass. When they came to a stop Glinda was on her back with Elphaba on top of her. Elphaba pushed herself up whilst straddling Glinda.

Their breath hitched in their throats. They looked into each other's eyes deeply. That is until they heard laughter. They looked towards where it was coming from then back at each other.

Elphaba got up and helped Glinda. Slowly they approached the bushes from where the laughter was coming from.

--

Milla stealthily went towards the bushes with Boq in tow. They peered through to see their -prey- err, targets. They saw the green woman dressed in black with a grey vest. "Huh, I like that vest…" Boq thought out loud, which earned him a swat on the arm from Milla.

When they looked back they saw Elphaba lying on her back with a pillow on her face while Glinda was going to hide behind the tree. Elphaba looked shocked when she sat up but she looked around for Glinda. As she grabbed the pillow and stood up, they feared the worst.

"What do you think she's going to do?" Boq whispered. "No clue. Let's get closer." Milla answered as their green woman disappeared behind the oak tree. They moved closer but were still out of sight.

"Glinda? Oh, Glinda? Where are you, my sweet?" they heard Elphaba say. Milla looked around, "Huh, where'd she go?" Boq pointed, "Over there. With another pillow." Milla watched as Glinda slowly crept up behind Elphaba, and was shocked that Elphaba hadn't noticed her footsteps.

Elphaba mumbled something, then Glinda struck. Again. The victim stumbled forward and turned around to see the blonde giggling. "You're it!" Elphaba said as she poked the blonde and ran off. They watched as Glinda threatened Elphaba and started chasing her.

The munchkin couple followed and watched as Elphaba tripped on a ledge. Then they saw Glinda trip and land on Elphaba. Trying to stifle their laughter, they wiped tears from their eyes as the green and blonde girl rolled down the slope. That was the final straw. They burst out into a mad fit of laughter.

Neither noticed two curious women walking towards the bushes they were hiding behind. Or two pairs of eyes clouded in confusion over why they were there and laughing manically.

**Here is another chapter! Sorry about the wait. Hope you liked it!**


End file.
